Warriors on Catnip
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: What happens when the Warrior cats have a sudden intrest in catnip Also known as catmint ? Find out here! Rated T, just in case.
1. Firestar

A/N: Now, I'm going to need you guys to help me out, here

**A/N: Now, I'm going to need you guys to help me out, here! I know a lot of Warrior cats, and I know you do, too. Think of Warriors that should be in this story on catnip! We can see what stuff happens, ooo! StarClan cats count!**

**You can also choose characters that I've thought up from my Warriors stories (Like **_**A Storm of Ginger **_**and **_**Kits of the Storm of Ginger **_**for example.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. This means Warriors, etc. I did write this Fic and I thought up some Warriors characters, too (For example: Gingerstar, etc.), but not the original ones.**

--

Firestar chewed up some of Leafpool's catnip leaves as she stood by, watching him nervously. She wasn't saying anything because Firestar was her dad and her leader, so, really, what could she do?  
"So…Tasty…," Firestar purred roughly as he shoved more leaves in his mouth.

--

_Five hours later…_

--

"Whoo-hoo!" Firestar yowled, running out into the middle of the clearing. Squirrelflight looked at him oddly.

"Um, dad, are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I'm fine, Squirrelbutt!" Firestar announced. His breath wafted into Squirrelflight's face, and she smelt the strong scent of catnip.

"Dad!" Squirrelflight hissed. "Did you eat catnip?"

"Just a little." Firestar started to drool and he crossed his eyes.

"For the love of StarClan, dad, you're the leader of ThunderClan," snapped Squirrelflight, talking quietly.

"Lighten up, Squirrelpuff." Firestar sniffed and hobbled off.

"Clan! Get your furry cheeks over here!" Firestar snickered.

Various cats looked at each other before gathering to see what their leader had wrong with him.

"Listen, Clan. I'ma instate a new rule," Firestar slurred, poking his paw at the crowd.

Squirrelflight grabbed her kits. "I'm sorry you have to see your grandfather like this."

"I can't see!" Jaypaw snapped angrily, all angst-like.

"You see this mouse?" Firestar asked, dangling a mouse in front of his crowd. It was one from the fresh-kill pile. "Answer me, furballs!"

Murmurs of "yes" fallowed.

"Well, you have to wear these on your head," Firestar mewed, letting out random _mrrow_'s of laughter. "M'kay, you stupid Clan?"

Squirrelflight's eyes widened.

"I'm your leader and you'll-" Firestar began, before falling on his face. There was some laughter from the Clan, and he staggered upward. "Shut your face!" Apparently, this was to the Clan.

"Come on, daddy," Leafpool mewed, sighing. She carried Firestar away.

"I'll be back!" he yowled defiantly.


	2. Bluestar

A/N: Finally

**A/N: Finally! **_**Warriors On Catnip **_**gets a review, and a request for good 'ol Bluestar up in StarClan to have a sudden interest in catnip! Let's get started. (I'm sorry, Bluestar!)**

--

Bluestar sniffed a clump of catnip, and she glanced around warily. Nope, no warriors of StarClan were spying on her.

She quickly munched on the juicy leaves, and let out a long purr of satisfaction. She felt dizzy, and then conked out, falling to the ground with a thud.

--

_Four hours later…_

--

Bluestar yawned, and stretched a long stretch. Her eyes shifted wildly, and she took off towards where the Moonpool was, passing by a very scared-looking Whitestorm, who saw the crazy gleam in Bluestar's eyes.

He quickly fallowed.

"Um, Bluestar?" he called, as he was chasing after her, but she didn't look back or acknowledge that she knew he was there.

Finally, arriving at the Moonpool, Bluestar called out to all the cats.

"Hey, StarClan cats! C'mon, guys, it's time for a prophecy!" she purred loudly.

Once there were enough cats gathered for her liking, she stood up, swaying slightly.

"Um, Bluestar, are you okay?" Whitestorm asked quietly, making his voice low so no one would hear.

"Of course I am, ya crazy tom!" Bluestar growled playfully, pushing Whitestorm into the Moonpool. He irritably climbed out and shook his fur. He joined Gorsepaw at the front row. "Now, hi, StarClan! I'm Bluestar, and I'm purdy!"

Whitestorm and Gorsepaw glanced nervously at each other.

"Um, Bluestar?" Feathertail mewed quietly, lifting her paw slightly to ask what was wrong with the previous ThunderClan leader.

"Quiet down!" Bluestar snapped angrily. "It's time for a prophecy, ya'll!" She hiccupped, then looked into the Moonpool.

She stared into it, and saw nothing but calmness and peace. But that's not what Catnip Bluestar saw.

Her mind twisted from the catnip, and instead, she saw ShadowClan cats on fire…But the fire was purple. And the ShadowClan cats were dancing and wearing fresh-kill and crowfood on their heads.

"_The Clan of Shadow will burn with purple fire, and they will place kill of the fresh kind on their heads with joy_!" Bluestar yowled with a booming voice.

All of StarClan gave each other nervous and worried looks.

"Hey, you know somethin'? Oakheart was my mate, not yours! Ha!" Bluestar purred, falling back into the Moonpool. Her starry pelt dripped with Moonpool water as she popped back up, still sitting in the pool.

Whitestorm flattened his ears with embarrassment.

"And I had kits and stuff. And you wanna know something else?" Bluestar slurred, prodding a nearby StarClan apprentice with her paw. "I was like a mother to the big and great Firestar! Oooo!" Bluestar fell back into the pool again. "Whitestorm! Deliver the prophecy!"

"But Bluestar…" Whitestorm pleaded.

"Go on, then, Stormy!" Bluestar ushered Whitestorm on.

--

Whitestorm sat beside Leafpool. Well, his ghost did.

"Hello, Whitestorm. You said you have a prophecy for ThunderClan?" purred Leafpool politely.

"Yeah…But you shouldn't take it seriously," Whitestorm warned.

Leafpool's face twisted; a confused look mixed with wonder.

"Anyway, here goes…_The Clan of Shadow will burn with purple fire, and they will place kill of the fresh kind on their heads with joy_." Whitestorm twitched his ears with noticeable regret. "Well, I have to go now…" And his figure faded away.

"Wait, Whitestorm!" Leafpool called. She sighed. Would Firestar believe that piece of mouse-dung of a prophecy?


	3. Yellowfang, when she was alive

A/N: We had a request for Graystripe (Which involved him jumping in the river) and a request for Yellowfang when she was alive

**A/N: We had a request for Graystripe (Which involved him jumping in the river) and a request for Yellowfang when she was alive. Well, today, it's Yellowfang!**

--

Yellowfang quickly stacked her herbs neatly. She had a pawful of catmint, also known as catnip. _Catmint, also known as catnip. The best remedy for greencough _(**A/N: This may be in nearly the exact same words as **_**Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans**_), Yellowfang recited in her head, nodding to herself. She paused, then looked down at the catnip.

_Eating a little won't hurt anything. I know where to get more and leaf-bare is far off_, Yellowfang thought.

She shoved the pawful in her mouth, relishing the taste and smell and juiciness of the leaves. She shoved another pawful. And another.

Soon, the whole stock was gone.

--

_Four hours later…_

--

Yellowfang staggered out into the clearing, looking around wildly. Fireheart glanced at her nervously, then inched towards Sandstorm. He was planning to make an escape, because Yellowfang had a crazy look in her eyes.

"You! The pelt of fire!" Yellowfang yowled, stabbing her paw in Fireheart's direction. He quickly looked around for another pelt of flames like his own, but failed to find one.

"Yes, Yellowfang?" Fireheart asked.

"Come to the medicine cat's den!" Yellowfang hissed, randomly unsheathing and sheathing her claws. She wobbled back into her den, and Sandstorm gave Fireheart a _May StarClan be with you_ look.

Fireheart quickly entered Yellowfang's den, where she was playing like a kit with burdock root. She looked up, dropped the burdock root, and then stood up on all four paws, knocking over four piles of herbs. She glared at Fireheart.

"Who knocked those herb piles over?" she snapped.

"Um, you did?" Fireheart mewed quietly.

"Medicine cats don't knock over herb piles!" hissed Yellowfang. "Anyway, Fireheart, I have something to tell you." She threw a couple juniper berries at his pelt, some of the soft ones staining his pelt of flames.

"What is it, Yellowfang?" he asked.

"I'm getting to it, you helpless kit!" she growled, licking his ear with motherly affection. "You know, ever since I got to know you, you've been like a son to me." She licked his ear again for emphasis.

"Really?" Fireheart meowed, surprised. He twitched his ears.

"Yes, the son I've always wanted. The perfect kit I never had," Yellowfang purred, staring at a little bundle of yarrow. "Fireheart, I love you. Like a mother loves her kits." She leaned against him and began drooling.

At that point, Fireheart caught the scent of catnip, which, if he hadn't been so freaked out, he would've noticed earlier.

"Well…I love you like a kit loves his mother. Now, let's get you to your nest…" Fireheart trailed off.

"No, no! I gotta tell the Clan how I feel, my kit," she mewed, licking Fireheart's head. Fireheart's eyes widened.

"Oh, Yellowfang, you don't need to-" he began, but didn't get to finish, as Yellowfang toppled out of her den.

"Hey, Clan!" Yellowfang caterwauled. Several cats turned to the old medicine cat, and Bluestar came out of her den to see what Yellowfang was making a scene about. She twitched her ears with amusement at the look on Yellowfang's face.

"Um, Yellowfang, please…" Fireheart meowed quietly.

"I love Firestar!" yowled Yellowfang proudly. "Like a kit, not like a mate. He's like, the bestest son, ever!"

"I don't think 'bestest' is a word, Yellowfang," purred Bluestar, smelling Yellowfang's catnip on her fur. "Come, let's take you back to your nest."

And so, Fireheart and Bluestar finally got Yellowfang to her nest, which had herbs scattered in it. Bluestar had Cinderpaw (Who Yellowfang proclaimed was like a daughter to her before she fell asleep) tidy up the herbs.


	4. Graystripe

A/N: Now it's Graystripe's turn to go on that wonderful catnip substance

**A/N: Now it's Graystripe's turn to go on that wonderful catnip substance!**

--

"Try some," Millie mewed, nodding towards a patch of catnip. "I used to eat it when I was a kittypet. But don't eat too much, you'll-" Millie didn't get to finish, due to Graystripe already having shoved nearly all the catnip in his mouth. He chewed it quickly, then kept putting more in his mouth.

"Come on, Graystripe, let's go back to the Clan," Millie mewed, pulling Graystripe away by the scruff.

--

_Four hours later…_

--

Graystripe hopped on all fours around the clearing. Millie sat, watching with distress. Leafpool twitched her ears and ran to check her catmint supply to make sure Graystripe hadn't gotten in it.

"Hey, you," Graystripe growled, nodding at Millie. She pricked her ears. "I just wanted you to know something."

"And that is?" Millie asked nervously.

"I love Silverstream still. I will never love you as much as I love her," Graystripe hissed.

Millie ran off to the warriors den to set and pout (Even though everyone knew Graystripe could never love anyone more than Silverstream).

"Hey, Firestar, buddddyyyy," Graystripe purred, waddling over to Firestar, who was talking quietly to Sandstorm, mewing something about, "I knew it."

"Yeah, Graystripe?" Firestar asked.

"Why did you make Brambyclaw deputy? I wasn't gone that long, you…piece o' fox-dung," snapped Graystripe angrily.

"Is it confession day, Graystripe?" Firestar meowed, twitching his ears in annoyance.

"Is that supposed to mean something, mouse-brain?" growled Graystripe. He didn't wait for Firestar to answer, however; he was heading out of the ThunderClan camp and off towards the river that separated RiverClan and ThunderClan territory.

Finally, he arrived, and with a battle cry of, "I'm comin', Silverstream!" (Even though she's in StarClan) and jumped into the river, wading over to the other side.

"Graystripe!" Leopardstar hissed, running away from her patrol. She stared at him, and he stared back. She pushed him into the river, and he somehow scrabbled over back to ThunderClan territory.

"I'll come for you, Silverstream!" he yowled defiantly.

"Silverstream is in StarClan, you mouse-brain piece of fox-dung!" Leopardstar hissed, as Graystripe tried to flee. He tripped over a pebble, and was sent crashing into the dirt.


	5. Icekit and Foxkit

A/N: We had a request for Foxkit and Icekit, though I don't know much about those two, so forgive me for any out-of-character-ness

**A/N: We had a request for Foxkit and Icekit, though I don't know much about those two, so forgive me for any out-of-character-ness.**

**Oh, and also, **_**Warriors On Catnip **_**accepts apprentices, elders, etc., it doesn't just have to be Warriors.**

--

Foxkit and Icekit tumbled out of the nursery, looking around wildly. Leafpool was talking to Firestar about something apparently important, because she didn't notice the two kits barreling into her den.

"Hey, what's that?" Icekit mewed, flicking her tail-tip towards some sweet-smelling herb. Most herbs were nasty, but this was different.

"I don't know, but it smells good! Let's try some," purred Foxkit, eating some leaves.

Icekit shrugged, then ate some as well.

--

_Four hours later…_

--

"Whoo-hoo!" Foxkit yowled, tossing some herbs in the air like confetti. Leafpool was giving Foxkit and Icekit an evil glare.

"Stop it, you two! Do you know how long it takes for medicine cats to sort herbs?" Leafpool hissed angrily. "Get out of my den, you two mouse-brained kits!"

Icekit and Foxkit murmured low mews about the ThunderClan medicine cat as they scampered out into the open.

Then glanced at the warriors den with mischievous eyes.

"Pounce!" Icekit purred, jumping on the sleeping body of Brambleclaw. He let out a furious hiss, but then a purr, when he saw Foxkit jump on Ashfur.

"Get off me, you silly kit!" Ashfur mewed, already sounding defeated.

"Would you get out of the warriors den?" Squirrelflight complained from the back of the den, as Foxkit's tiny claws kneaded her.

The kits trampled out with mews of excitement.

"Firestar, Firestar!" Foxkit purred, scratching violently (An attempt, anyway) at their leader. Icekit fallowed suit with mewls of glee.

"Kits! Would you calm down? You smell like catnip!" Firestar exclaimed, gently easing the kits off him.

"Whoo-hoo!" Icekit squealed, scrambling out of Firestar's den.

"Icekit, wait for me!" Foxkit hissed angrily, wanting to be the leader of all the commotion.

"Icekit, Foxkit!" hissed Brambleclaw, upset that the kits were making ThunderClan's camp a source of havoc.

"Cloudtail, don't," Brightheart mewed quietly, stepping in front of her mate, who was looking frazzled.

Icekit and Foxkit jumped on him immediately.

"Kits!" he hissed, ears flattened with fury. Brightheart gently took each kit off of Cloudtail by their scruffs.

"Calm down, kits, and please, go back to the nursery, or Firestar will hold of your apprentice ceremonies," Brightheart warned.

The kits, looking completely and utterly defeated, tromped back to the nursery to possibly cause havoc there.

"Thanks, Brightheart," Firestar purred, licking her between the ears gratefully. "Who knows how long that would've went on."


	6. Sandstorm

A/N: Sorry about the utter lack of updates

**A/N: Sorry about the utter lack of updates. I go in these inspirational spurts – where I want to write fanfiction and then I don't want to for awhile – and it comes and goes. Well, lucky for you, I think I'm going through one of my fanfiction-writing spurts.**

**Upon request, I am doing Sandstorm. Enjoy.**

**And also, as a new feature, I can have your made-ups (Made-up characters) go on catmint, as well. Just send me or leave a comment with the description of the attitude of your cat, history, what you might like it to do while it's high on catmint, its gender, etc. And please let me know if you have any fanfiction with your character in it, because I just might read it. :)**

**--**

**Sandstorm coughed as she ate her catnip. She patted Leafpool on the back. "Thanks for the hookup, my daughter," she purred. She instantly felt woozy and fell back into Leafpool's nest.**

**--**

_**Four hours later…**_

**--**

"**FIRESTARRRR!" caterwauled Sandstorm, slamming her right forepaw into the dusty clearing's ground.**

**Firestar rushed out of his den and down the rocks. "Sandstorm, honey, what's wrong?" he questioned, gasping for breath. "You sound angry." He twitched his ears.**

"**Don't 'Sandstorm, honey' me!" growled Sandstorm, slapping her paw across Firestar's furry cheek. "Of course I'm mad."**

**Firestar rubbed his cheek. "Erm…Why?" he asked, widening his bright green eyes.**

"**Because you **_**love **_**Spottedleaf!" exclaimed Sandstorm, throwing her paws about.**

"**Sandstorm, you are my one true love," Firestar began, "nothing will ever change that. Forget about Spottedleaf. I have."**

"**Whoa, oh, hoa, low, yo, mister," snarled Sandstorm. "I know you still love her! I've saw those pictures you keep under your nest!"**

"**Sandstorm?"**

"**What?"**

"**What are 'pictures'?" Firestar scratched his forehead.**

"**Oh, you know what they are, bro!" Sandstorm stabbed a claw at Firestar's face, who just jerked back, wide-eyed like an innocent kit (If there was such a thing as an innocent kit).**

"**Um, no, I-"**

"**I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTON ABOUT SPOTTYLEAF! I JUST KNOW IT!" Sandstorm smacked Firestar's face again. Sandstorm then would've raised her eyebrows if she had any. "Wait…Maybe I've got it wrong."**

"**Yes, you do," urged Firestar. "I **_**love **_**you."**

"**No, no; that's not it."**

**Firestar twisted his face into confusion.**

"**Maybe you're gay. That's why Graystripe and you are so close…" Sandstorm mused.**

"**OH GREAT DARK FOREST, NO! I AM NOT GAY! GRAYSTRIPE IS NOT GAY!" Firestar yowled, waving his paws fervently.**

"**OHMISTARCLAN! GRAYSTRIPE'S REAL NAME IS **_**GAYSTRIPE! HOLY BOX O' CHOCOLATES! **_**It's the only logical explanation why he's with **_**Millie**_**, of **_**all **_**she-cats. Silverstream just **_**died **_**on him, so now he associates that bad experience with lady cats. It all makes sense now."**

"**No, Sandstorm, no! I'm not gay! Graystripe's not gay! His name is **_**not **_**Gaystripe!" exclaimed Firestar.**

"**Clan, I have an announcement! Firestar's coming out of the closet, with Graystripe! Graystripe's real name is Gaystripe!" howled Sandstorm to the Clan.**

**Everyone looked at Firestar with wide eyes.**

"**Oh, he-yeck, no," Firestar said, sighing. He put his head in his paws. "Listen, everyone, it's not true-"**

**And so, Firestar tried to convince his clan that he wasn't gay for the next few hours, though to no avail.**

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, but, HONESTLY, no offense to any gay people. It's just a funny story in the Warriors fanfiction series of mine. No offense is meant or intended.**


	7. Tawnypelt

A/N: Thanks to the peeps who reviewed my newest chapter of Warriors on Catnip…ALREADY

**A/N: Thanks to the peeps who reviewed my newest chapter of Warriors on Catnip…ALREADY! You guys are truly awesome: Spottedpool, Pinetail, and Maj Enn.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Spottedpool, who requested good ol' Tawnypelt, possibly the only good heart in ShadowClan. Claps all around!**

**I will now start dedicating chapters to friends and fans. :-D And even my family. Got a friend/family member/whatever that you want me to dedicate a chapter to? Go ahead; request it!**

**--**

**Tawnypelt stretched. She cautiously sniffed a lump of catmint before devouring it before her mate's eyes.**

"**Erm…Tawny, you probably shouldn't…"**

"**Back off!" she snapped angrily.**

**--**

_**Four hours later…**_

**--**

**Tawnypelt looked googly-eyed at her kits. "My little darlings…I love them so much. And my mate…I lurve him, too. So much."**

"**Erm, Tawnypelt, are you okay?" Blackstar questioned. He raised a black paw with concern.**

"**No, Blackstar, I'm not. And there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Her eyes glazed over as she took Blackstar's paw. "I used to have the biggest crush on you. I would sketch you in the sand on the border separating our territory from RiverClan. They were portraits." She sighed. "Now you know."**

"**Um…Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I'll just be going now…" Blackstar trailed off.**

"**I knew it! You would've run away from my love back when I still did love you. You're running away now and I'm just **_**telling **_**you about it!" Tawnypelt cried out dramatically.**

**She then launched into one of Michael Jackson's popular songs for now apparent reason as Blackstar watched, grabbing a bucket of crowfood and a cup of river water.**

"**They told him, don't you ever come around here,**

"**Don't wanna see your face; you better disappear.**

"**The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear.**

"**So beat it, just beat it. YEAH!"**

**A couple of toms raised their eyebrows.**

"**You better run; you better do what you can,**

"**Don't wanna see no blood; don't be a macho man.**

"**You wanna be tough; better do what you can.**

"**So beat it, but you wanna be bad," Tawnypelt sang out, grabbing a tree branch to sing into.**

"**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,**

"**No one wants to be defeated.**

"**Showin' how funky strong is your fight,**

"**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right.**

"**Just beat it, beat it.**

"**Just beat it, beat it.**

"**Just beat it, beat it.**

"**Just beat it, beat it."**

"**Now, Tawnypelt, really, I think you should calm down-" Russetfur suggested, putting a paw on Tawnypelt's shoulder comfortingly.**

**Tawnypelt scowled. "Get off of me!" She slapped Russetfur's paw off of her shoulder.**

"**OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!" Russetfur yowled, jumping on Tawnypelt's back.**

"**Get off me, you fat lump!" Tawnypelt clawed at the air.**

"**Fight, fight, fight!" chanted the rest of ShadowClan. Tawnypelt's three kits sat in front row waving little signs that said, "Go mommie!"**

"**You did **_**not **_**just call me fat!"**

"**I believe I did." Tawnypelt stuck her tongue out, then paused. "I want a Poptart." She put her paw under her chin. "Where can I get one of those?"**

"**Oh, yeah, a Poptart sounds nice. C'mon, I know where to get some," Russetfur mewed.**

"**Let's go." Tawnypelt grabbed her purse and fallowed Tawnypelt. "You know, I was blogging about you the other day, Russetfur…"**

"**Really?"**

**And everyone stared after the two new best friends, wondering what the heck had just happened. They were fighting, now they're BFFs going out for a good Poptart.**

**Weird.**

**--**

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**OH, NO YOU DIDN'T JUST READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
